The Party
Version I: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Jebediah, Martin (Session 1-Session 5) Martin is injured, he and Jeb stay behind at Timberbrook. Joined by Cedric and Vicora at Timberbrook. Version II: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen (Session 5-Session 8) Joined by Revan just outside of Timberbrook. Version III: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen, Revan Tarquin (Session 8-Session 11) Revan leaves to find his father to help out. Version IV: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen (Session 11-Session 12) Draven and Christine are imprisoned at Alse Aiqua. Joined by Lyanna. Version V: Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Lyanna Tarquin (Session 12-Session 15) Lyanna leaves to return to the Citadel. Freeing Draven, Vicora, and Gavros from the prisons. Joined by Gantar. Version VI: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen, Gavros, Gantar (Session 15-Session 18) Gantar is killed by Amon. Selivan Tarquin and Azura join the group. Revan rejoins. Version VII: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen, Selivan Tarquin, Revan Tarquin, Azura, Gavros (Session 19-Session 24) Selivan and Azura leave the party. Version VIII: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr (Session 24-Session 32) Gavros and Vicora remain behind at the mansion. Version IX: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Revan Tarquin (Session 32-Session 33) Talenia joins the party. Version X: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Talenia (Session 33-Session 35) Maltri Delkona joins the party. Vicora and Gavros rejoin the party. Version XI: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Talenia, Maltri Delkona, Azura (Session 35-Session 38) Azura leaves, Maltri Delkona and Draven remain behind. Version XII: Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Vicora Mirwen, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Talenia (Session 38-Session 40) Vicora leaves the party. Maltri Delkona and Draven rejoin. Version XIII: Christine Featherheart, Draven, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Talenia, Maltri Delkona (Session 40-Session 42) Maltri Delkona leaves. Draven, Christine Featherheart, Talenia, and Gavros are mia. Version XIV: Cedric, Revan Tarquin (Session 43-Session 45) Version XV: Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin (Session 45-Session 50) Cedric dies. Gavros rejoins the party. Version XVI: Christine Featherheart, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr (Session 51-Session 52) Gavros remains behind at the mansion. Joined by Aiden DeFont. Version XVII: Christine Featherheart, Aiden DeFont, Revan Tarquin (Session 52-Session 60) Aiden leaves. Cedric and Gavros rejoin. Version XVIII: Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr (Session 61-Session 67) Vicora rejoins the party. Version XIX Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen (Session 67-Session 78) Joined temporarily by Nagamoto and Alimere. Version XX Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen, Nagamoto, Alimere (Session 78-Session 80) Alimere and Nagamoto leave. Version XXI Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen (Session 80-Session 83) Jebediah joins up. Selivan temporarily joins up. Version XXII Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen, Jebediah, Selivan Tarquin (Session 83-Session 85) Selivan leaves. Version XXIII Christine Featherheart, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen, Jebediah (Session 85-Session 91) Version XXIV Christine Tarquin, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen (Session 92-Session 98) Vicora and Gavros leave. Version XXV Christine Tarquin, Cedric, Revan Tarquin (Session 98-Session 102) Vicora and Gavros rejoin. Version XXVI Christine Tarquin, Cedric, Revan Tarquin, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen (Session 102-Session 130) Revan leaves the party. Version XXVII Christine Tarquin, Cedric, Gavros Kentarr, Vicora Mirwen (Session 131-Session 133) Vicora dies. Version XXVIII Christine Tarquin, Cedric, Gavros Kentarr (Session 134-Session 137) Cedric dies.